Yama
by AngelMiki
Summary: [L4D2 / Auteur : Silver] Notre mission était importante. Je me devais de raconter ce que nous avions vécu, là-bas.
1. Yama

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une fanfic qui N'est PAS à moi ! Elle appartient à une amie Silver.

Tout ça à cause d'une soirée où l'on s'est bien marrés et que c'était drôle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rapport de l'agent numéro quatre, nom de code : Silver.

Au coeur de la pénombre de la nuit, les infectés se sont retranché vers la capital du japon.  
Dévorant, tuant, écrasant tout sur leurs passages, il ne reste plus personne en vie...sauf quatre aventuriers qui ont trouvé un potentiel remède...ils ne leurs reste que deux choses a faire :

Survivre et ramené le remède !

...Sauf que cela aurait été beaucoup mieux de laisser de professionnels s'en charger que de NOUS envoyer là bas...

"Bon attendez, attend...AttendAttendAttend." Mon camarade, nom de code : Prosper, tenait absolument a filmé notre aventure qui était sensé être héroïque et épic...Sauf que c'étais pas le cas.

Nous avions beau être le seul espoir de l'humanité (mon dieu je plain l'humanité) on en restait pas moins des civiles norm-Oui bon pas normaux, d'accord je l'avoue.

L'agent numéro trois, nom de code : Silma, est celle qui avait trouvé le remède...sur une table remplie d'armes, de kits de soin, une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis...Oups j'ai rédigé ma liste de course.

L'agent numéro deux : Nom de code Astropong, essayait de dissuadé Prosper d'arrêter de filmé, ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment. Du coup pour trouvé un compromis c'est moi qui tenait la caméra, je vous dit pas comme c'est lourd a porté cette chose...

Donc nous commençâmes a descendre les escaliers-

"Je peux sauter?" demanda Prosper.

"NON !" Nous lui répondirent.

DONC je disais, on descendais les escaliers, quand nous avons été accueilli par une horde d'infecté, ils nous ruais de coup de poing et de pieds et de je ne sais quoi quand tout a coup, Astro reçu une sorte de liquide vert sur lui, je vous dit pas l'odeur d'ailleurs...et tout a coup ! je fus projeté en arrière sur le mur, prosper se faisait un massage thaïlandais par un zombi manchot ! mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, pour peu qu'il y en ai un...Dans la précipitation je me suis relevé et j'ai tiré sur le vilain mancho-

"Un charger" me précisa monsieur Astro.

"Oui bah c'est pareil, c'est quand même une vilaine chose qu'il faut tuer !"

L'agent Silma avait presque tout esquiver , on ne sait trop comment, ceci dit elle a eu le culot de nous dire : "C'est quoi tout ce bordel que vous avez fait-Aaaaaaah!" a peine nous arrivions en bas, elle se ramassa le deuxième charger.

Une fois descendu, nous avons trouvé une sorte de dojo, les yeux de Prosper et de Silma étaient...brillant et plein d'enthousiasme, pour une seule raison...

"Oouuuh ! Katana !" prosper et Silma n'arrêtaient de répété ça depuis qu'ils avaient volé ces katanas.

"Katana !"

"KATANA !"

" **KATANA !"**

"Mais ça suffit oui?!" demanda Astro pendant que je n'arrêtais pas de rire.

Cette traversé de Tokyo fut une horreur...Prosper qui jetais des Molotov a tout va, Astro qui servait de lapin : "Non mais eh oh ! Je ne suis pas un vrai lapin !"- A ce moment là une créature ressemblant a un chat tomba sur lui : "C'est un hunteeeer !" précisa Astro en perdant la moitié de ses intestins. Silma et moi avons tiré dessus plusieurs fois mais il perdait plus de sang que prévu...

"Eh oh ! C'est bon il est mort !" Il tenta de se relevé mais se ramassa un coup de katana.

" c'est pas un hunter qui m'a fait le reste des dégâts !"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous a terre?" demanda prosper

Ah...c'est donc pour ça qu'il était si vite a terre...

Tout le long Astro boudait Silma parce qu'elle l'avait mis a terre, pour le consolé elle lui courra après pendant qu'il lui disait : "Non ! Non ! laisse moi en paix !"

Jusqu'a ce qu'il fit demi tour a la grande surprise de Silma...pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait un énorme tank devant qui lui colla un énorme rocher dans la figure.

Pour finir nous avons réussi a traversé la ville et arrivé dans les montagnes, nous avons pris un téléphérique pour arrivé au lieu de rendez vous, un hélicoptère devait venir nous chercher.

Une femme étrange était assise devant la cabine, elle pleurait sans arrêt, Astro sans demandé son reste lui jeta un molotov dessus. La femme hurla et se jeta sur Astro, il fit une petite esquive et monta dans le téléphérique : "Monté ! monté ! Mais putain ! Monté ! elle arrive !"

Sans réfléchir nous sommes monté dedans et ...disons que La femme enragé-

"Une witch"

Oui une witch merci Astro...

Bref elle nous a poursuivis tout le long du voyage et fini par réussir a monté sur le téléphérique

Silma en rajouté une couche : "Astro ! Il y a une copine à toi qui t'appelle."

"Oui mais ça fait longtemps qu'on a rompuuuu !" il se retrouva a la merci des vilaines griffes de la witch jusqu'a ce que l'on tire dessus et mis fin a ses jours.

Hélas...cela ne saurait trop tardé pour moi non plus.

Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe dans ce rapport mais ce n'est pas facile d'écrire quand vous êtes à terre pendant qu'une horde d'infecté vous tabassent en permanence !

Astro et moi n'avons pas pu suivre le mouvement

et ainsi Silma et Prosper...

...Nous laissaient pour mort...

Left for dead

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

J'ai tenu à le publier (quoi qu'elle dise mais avec son accord) parce que ce petit OS était drôle et que je l'ai aimé. Si c'est votre cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Dans tous les cas, nous vous remercions de l'avoir lu et espérons que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire.

J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Réponses

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais simplement les réponses aux reviews anonymes ! ^^

S.K :

Coucou S.K, je suis ravie de te revoir sur une autre publication ! Alors oui Prosper c'est le même, même si pour le coup c'est pas un Charr ! Et oui, c'est ça de jouer avec les mêmes personnes sur différents jeux ! Et pour info je proteste ! Je ne suis pas celle qui a le plus tiré contre ses alliés ... enfin ... si mais ça c'est un détail !

En tout cas, cette review nous a fait très plaisir ! Moi parce que j'aime aussi ses textes et elle ... elle le dira jamais ouvertement mais elle en est très contente également ! Et même si j'ai un peu forcé, j'ai obtenu une réponse de sa part :

"Merci pour le compliment et contente que ça t'as plu, bien que je suis pas certaine que ce soit une vraie réussite, mais bon soit.."


End file.
